Saw IV
'''Saw IV '''is the fourth installment in the ''Saw ''franchise and a 2007 Horror movie. Plot During John Kramer's autopsy, a wax-coated micro cassette is found in his stomach. Detective Mark Hoffman is called in to listen to the tape, which says that he will still be tested and the games will continue. Then within a mausoleum, Trevor and Art Blank are chained at their necks to a winch-like device. Trevor's eyelids and Art's mouth have been sewn shut, making communication nearby impossible. Trevor accidentally activates the device which begins pulling them together, and then attacks Art in a blind panic, Art then gains the upper hand and manages to kill Trevor to retrieve the key from his collar and free's himself, tearing his lips open in the process. In a flashback, Art finds two items waiting for him elsewhere; a recorded message and an envelope containing instructions left by Jigsaw. It has been six months since the disappearance of Detective Eric Matthews and four days since Detective Allison Kerry's death. The police then discover Kerry's corpse, still hanging in the harness of the inescapable Angel trap at an undisclosed location, and after cautioning Lieutenant Daniel Rigg for barging through an unsecured door, Hoffman is introduced to FBI Agents Peter Strahm and Linsday Perez who were Kerry's liaison. After coming to the conclusion that this trap was inescapable, Strahm and Perez deduce that Amanda Young, Jigsaw's apprentice, would have needed assistance for this trap, indicating that there is another apprentice involved. Rigg, riddled with depression, believes that Eric Matthews is still alive, but Hoffman tells him that the chances are high unlikely and it's time for him to let go. That evening, Rigg is attacked in his home and Hoffman disappears. When Rigg comes to, a videotape informs him that Matthews is in fact still alive, with 90 minutes to save himself, and that Hoffman's survival is still at stake too. He then undergoes his first test in which he finds a woman named Brenda. Jigsaw advises him to walk away to "see what I see" but Rigg's natural instinct to help those in need clouds his judgement. When Rigg removes the pig mask covering her face, he triggers the trap that begins to slowly tear her scalp from her head. He succeeds in freeing her, but to his surprise, she comes at him with a knife; Brenda was told by Jigsaw that Rigg would arrest her and the only way to prevent arrest is to kill him. So Rigg throws her through a mirror, killing her and leaves to find his second test. Sometime later, the police alongside Strahm and Perez enter the apartment to find Brenda's corpse but also find photos of a woman named Jill Tuck, John Kramer's ex-wife. The police take her into an interrogation room her about Jigsaw's current game, but she claims she has no knowledge. Characters Deaths * '''Trevor: '''Head hit multiple times with hammer by Art Blank. * '''Brenda: '''Scalp torn and pulled out by the Hair Trap, thrown through mirror by Lt. Daniel Rigg. * '''Ivan Landsness: '''Dismembered by chains in the Bedroom Trap. * '''Rex: '''Impaled in major arteries by rods which were pulled out by Morgan. * '''Gideon Kramer: '''Hit in stomach by door knob, miscarriage by Cecil Adams. * '''Cecil Adams: '''Face sliced by eight knives in the Knife Trap, falls into a pile of razor wire. * '''Jeff Reinhart: '''Shot twice with handgun by Agent Peter Strahm. * '''Eric Matthews: '''Head crushed by two blocks of ice in the Ice Block Trap. * '''Art Blank: '''Shot in the head by Lt. Daniel Rigg. * '''Lt. Daniel Rigg: '''Shot by Eric Matthews. Category:Movies